Introducing me
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Shuuhei likes Momo but she wants to get to know him better before dating him. So he writes her a song to explain who he is/ Now he just has to play it for her and try to survive an overprotective Tenth Division. ShuuheixMomo


"Momo, I like you. Please go out with me!"

It took everything Momo had not to scream _"What!"_ and run to Rangiku to tell her what had just taken place. "Hisagi…"

"Please, call me Shuuhei." He corrected her, a light blush on his cheeks as he spoke. It had taken a lot to confess but he was proud that he had done it and he wouldn't leave until he got an answer.

Nodding, she called him by his first name. "Shuuhei," She giggled when she saw that he wore a goofy grin when she said his first name instead of his last. "It's sweet that you like me, but…"

His eyes widened and his body froze when he heard that terrible word. "But" it can do so many things to people relationships, running them or make them and he wasn't too sure that this but would help him. "But what? Don't tell me you like someone else?" His mind instantly flashed to a certain white headed Captain of the Tenth Division; it would make sense that the two liked each other since they grew up together.

"No, I don't," She didn't know it but she just removed so much extra worry off his heart. "I just don't know that much about you other then you were my senpai in school and that you're the Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. Before I say yes, I want to get to know more about you."

That made sense, she was still getting over the betrayal of her Captain and it probably made her a little more wary of the people around her. "All right then," He gave her a bright grin and put his hand on her cheek. "I'll make sure you know everything about me and then say yes to being my girlfriend!" In a quick instant he kissed her cheek and ran off.

Her hand went to her now blushing red cheek and she gave a soft smile. "Well I already know one thing. You're a really kind guy." She whispered into the wind.

"Hinamori," Her attention was taken away from the running man and placed on her best friend. "What did Lieutenant Hisagi want?" Hitsugaya asked her, arms crossed and he lead her back to her Division. He's become a lot more protective of her ever since the war.

"Oh nothing," She blushed again and smiled. "He just wanted to ask me something." Hitsugaya only nodded and looked on ahead. He didn't understand what had just taken place between the two Lieutenants but he would make sure that he found out.

* * *

Once he left Hinamori, Shuuhei went to gather Renji, Kira, and Rangiku to help him come up with a way to help Momo understand him better. Luckily he didn't have to travel very far; he knew exactly where his three friends were so he didn't waste a moment getting to the Tenth Division. He could already hear the cries of their drunken party from down the hall, although he found it strange that he was asking for romantic advice in the office of Hitsugaya his basic main blockage to Momo but it was usually in this office that he and his friends had come up with many successful plans. So he didn't think about what could happen if Hitsugaya was in the office and open the door.

"Well look whose back!" Rangiku was the first one to notice him, a full bottle of sake in her hands.

"Shuuhei Hisagi!" Renji and Kira cried together, both holding their own cups of sake.

"So…did ya do it?" Shuuhei wasn't expecting to find Gin Ichimaru in the office as well. He came back to the Soul Society after he tried to beat Aizen and proved that he was really on their side the whole time. He figured since Rangiku were somewhat together now that he shouldn't be surprised to see the Third Division Captain drinking with them.

"Yep, I did it," He closed the door behind him and took the empty spot on the couch next to Kira. "I asked Momo out." He grinned, picking up his own bottle of sake. He wondered if after he and Momo started dating if he would have to cut down on his drinking time? Mostly likely since she didn't drink and he didn't want anything to happen to her if she did drink, plus he wanted to be sober and remember his time with Momo. Not have empty spots in his head as he has had on many parties from drinking alcohol.

"And…" They all pushed for him to finish his story.

"She told me she will go out with me after she gets to know me better." He replied with a smile, not even bothered that in a weird way he was kind of rejected. Or perhaps he didn't know that he was rejected?

"Really? Man, that sucks." Renji grunted out, already taking another sip of his sake.

"I feel sorry for man." Kira gave him an apologetic look.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shuuhei didn't understand what his friends were talking about. Shouldn't they be happy that he had a chance with the girl he likes and not act like he had no chance at all?

"Leave him alone guys," Rangiku intervened, putting her cup down and placed her hands behind her head. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "It makes sense since its Hinamori," She was probably the only other one besides Shuuhei that understood Momo's answer. "She's still dealing with the betrayal of her Captain, so she's being extra careful of whom she puts her trust into now."

Gin nodded his head, a giant grin on his face. "Poor girl doesn't want to girl anymore. After all the terrible things Aizen put her through." He gave a quick chuckle.

"Like you're one to talk." Renji whispered into his cup and rolled his eyes at those words. Only Ichimaru heard him and threw a pillow at his head.

Rangiku looked back towards Shuuhei and sighed again. "It also doesn't help that way Captain is treating her. That kid…I swear if he gets any worse he'll place a tracking device on Hinamori." The sad part of that was she didn't trust her Captain enough not to do it.

"Hmm…?" Shuuhei took all this in and started planning out what he should do to show Momo who he really was. He thought about writing an article in Seireitei Communication but he wasn't too sure if that would work well enough. Also he didn't want some weird girl, or guy, stalking him after putting that article in. He wasn't exactly good with words, but he could cook for her but would cooking really be introducing himself to her? There had to be other ideas. "I got it!" He beamed when he finally thought of something. "I'll write her a song and play it for her myself on my guitar." In his mind it was the perfect plan. He was already thinking of the lyrics he could put in for his song.

With his mind so busy focusing on the lyrics he missed his friend's shudder when he said he would play on his guitar. It was known to almost everyone in the Soul Society that Hisagi wasn't exactly a musical genius. His whole squad can't stand it when he practices so they tricked him into practicing in the World of the Living by saying they didn't want anyone to try and "steal" his music.

"I don't think she'll date you if you make her go deaf." Renji commented already thinking of the horror that Momo would have to endure once his guitar came out.

"Shuuhei, honey, we're trying to get Momo to like you. Not run away in tears because her ears are bleeding." Rangiku gave him a sweet smile, hoping that he would change his mind. She didn't think Momo, or anyone in the surrounding area, could be able to handle the noise that he would create with his guitar.

"I can play you guys," He glared at his friends, offended that they would say such things to him. When he saw their skeptic looks he tried to convince them again. "I'm serious! I've had that human Chad teach me a few things. Just ask me squad."

"_They let him back in the building with his guitar?" _Kira asked, whispering into Renji's ear. The red head only shrugged and wondered to himself that same question. As far as he knew, the whole Ninth Division wouldn't let their Lieutenant enter if he came in with his guitar.

"Just you guys wait," He warned them all, taking one last chug of his sake. "I'll make the perfect song, one that I'm sure Momo will love!"

"And what exactly will Momo love?" Everyone froze when they heard the sudden voice. Standing in the doorway Toshiro Hitsugaya scowl on his face, arms crossed, as his eyes bore into Shuuhei's.

"Uh…C-Captain Hitsugaya!" Shuuhei gulped when he saw the look the young Captain was giving him. "I was…I just….well you see…" He couldn't get the words out.

"He's gonna sing Hinamori a song." He couldn't get the words out but apparently Ichimaru could. The man had a sly smile on his face. "He wants to cheer the girl up since she still seems to be down." He added with ease, his finger running over the edge of his sake cup.

Hitsugaya moved his gaze to Ichimaru, taking in this new information and wondering if the man was lying to him. He had a feeling that he was, but the fox man was so good with hiding what he was really thinking that he didn't waste anymore of his time trying to figure him out. "Ichimaru…aren't you supposed to be in your own Division?" he walked to his desk and began the waiting paperwork.

"Nah, I got my third seat doin' it for me." Ichimaru replied back to Hitsugaya.

"I thought your third seat died last week after a Menos appeared?" Hitsugaya stopped working to look carefully at the other Captain. Even if the man was proven innocent of his crimes that didn't mean he had to like him.

Gin took a moment to think about this before quickly standing up. "Oops. Guess I forgot about that. C'mon Izuru." He motioned for his Lieutenant to follow him out of the room and back to their office.

"I'd better get going too." Shuuhei quickly left before he lost his idea, or nerve, for the song. He wanted to get to work right away, and he was scared about being in the same room as Hitsugaya. He could already imagine what he would do once he found out that he had asked his childhood friend out. His body was already shivering from the possible freezing he would get from the ice man.

* * *

It had been a week since Shuuhei asked Momo out and his idea for the song. He'd kept himself locked up in his room the whole time, writing the lyrics and creating the way it would all sound and fit together when he sang it to her. Many people came by to try and get him to come out, but he refused to open the door every time. It was his mission to create the perfect song for Momo so he wouldn't let anyone disturb him; he needed to make this perfect. Finally with the setting sun the week had passed and Shuuhei could finally say that he had created the perfect song.

"Once morning comes, I'll play it for her." He looked at the lyrics in his hands, tomorrow would be the day when everything either began or ended for him with his relationship with Momo.

The morning had come and Shuuhei quickly jumped out of his bed to get ready for the day. He would perform his song for Momo and nothing was stopping him. However there were a few bumps in his road. He had a sudden Lieutenants meeting, had to clean up a fight that had taken place because some of his guys got drunk and started streaking in front of Byakuya, hand in paperwork that was over a week late, and even help Captain Komamura find a new brush for his fur. He ask, or want to know, what had happened to his old one.

Finally his lunch break came and he skipped out on it to track down Momo and play her the song. Putting all his energy into using Shunpo to get to the Fifth Division without anyone stopping him. "Momo!" He had finally spotted the young girl and was glad to find her alone. She was sitting outside her office in the small garden that was there. She was sitting on a small stone bench in front of a crystal clear pound, surrounded by all different kinds of flowers. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect spot to sing his song.

"Shuuhei," She waved to him with a bright smile. "I'm glad to see you again. You had us all worried." She told him of her concern for him when he was in his room.

"Sorry, but I was working on something important," He placed his guitar in front of him and got his hands ready. "I was working on a song for you." He grinned when he saw her cheeks become a light shade of pink.

"A song for me?" She whispered it out, almost like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to know more about me before dating me so I figured instead of just talking I could sing you a song about me." He cleared his throat and went to start the song. His hand ran over the cord and a sound like a cat was dying came out instead of the gentle melody he created yesterday. Panic set into him as he tried to play it again but the same sound came out again. _"No! This can't be happening!" _His thoughts were screaming at him. _"I did it perfectly just yesterday. Why is it turning out like this?" _His heart was racing, palms were sweating, and his mind went blank as he released more of that horrid sound.

"Shuuhei," Placing her hand over his, Momo stopped his shaking fingers and gave him a gentle smile. "You don't have to be nervous. I can tell that you worked hard on this for me and I already love it." This time she was the one to give him the quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly having his nerves back, Shuuhei took in a deep breath and ran his hands of the string of the guitar and this time released the real melody that he wanted out. He began to play the song.

_I'm good at wasting time__  
__I think lyrics need to rhyme__  
__And you're not asking__  
__But I'm trying to grow a moustache_

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please__  
__And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla__  
__Otherwise it smells like feet to me__  
__And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail__  
__And I love you when you say my name_

_If you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, slightly amusing__  
__Introducing me__  
__Do Do, Do Do Do Do Do,__  
__Do D'Do, Do Do Do Do Do,__  
__La Da Da Da, La Da Da Da Da Da Da Da,__  
__Da._

"Hinamori?" Both quickly jumped when they heard Hitsugaya calling for her but the two only got up and went to stand behind a bush full of roses. Shuuhei never once stopped singing his song.

_I never trust a dog to watch my food__  
__And I like to use to the word "dude"__  
__As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective__  
__And I've never really been into cars__  
__I like really cool guitars and superheroes__  
__And checks with lots of zeros on 'em__  
__I love the sound of violins__  
__And making someone smile_

"Hinamori!" He was getting closer to them and they moved deeper into the garden, going to stand behind one of the walls of the Fifth Division. The song still playing.

_If you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, possibly amusing__  
__Introducing me_

"Momo!" Hitsugaya was screaming for her now and the two ran to hide behind a tree. Momo leaning her back up against it while Shuuhei played his song in front of her, a wide smile on her face while she listened to his voice.

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to__  
__So be careful when you ask next time_

_So if you wanna know__  
__Here it goes__  
__Gonna tell you this__  
__The part of me that'll show if you're close__  
__Gonna let you see everything__  
__But remember that you asked for it__  
__I'll try to do my best to impress__  
__But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest__  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain__  
__My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?__  
__At times confusing, hopefully amusing__  
__Introducing me__  
__Do Do, Do Do Do Do Do,__  
__Do D'Do, Do Do Do Do Do,__  
__Do Do Do Do,__  
__Introducing me_

The song ended with that Momo could already feel her heart beating fast and her face was probably frozen from smile that never left her face once the song began. "Shuuhei, I loved it." She truly did. No one had ever done something like that for her and she was so touched that he had worked so hard for her because he liked her so much.

"I'm glad." He had his own smile on his face. He was so happy to hear that she loved the song. His biggest fear was that she would laugh at him and call his song childish but to hear that she loved it was like music to his ears. He placed his guitar on his back to he could get closer to her, a sudden desire to hold her overtaking his arms.

The two remained still as their eyes locked on each others. Slowly their arms found their way around the other heads leaning in as their lips drew closer together. It started out slow but soon their kiss became something of passion, it was strong but gentle. It spoke of their feelings for each other that words couldn't describe, the kiss lasted until they finally broke for air but even after they went back in for quick pecks.

"Aw! How sweet!" It had finally come to a complete halt with Ichimaru popped out of a bush, camera in one hand as he grinned at the new couple.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Shuuhei all but growled out at the man. He was upset that he had interrupted his kiss with Momo. "Just what are you doing here? And why do you have a camera?" He wondered on the inside if he really wanted to hear this man's answer.

"Nothin'," He jumped out of the bush, camera still on as he filmed the two. "Just making a li'l film."

"A film?" Momo was the one to speak up this time. "What for?"

He only shrugged but still gave them a reply. "Well we all wanted to know how the outcome would turn out so we decided to spy on ya. Only Abarai couldn't leave his Division, Izuru is stuck with a bag hangover, and Ran-Chan is stuck in the office doing paperwork. So I came by myself and decided to film ya all and show it to everyone later." With that said he skipped away.

"What a strange man." Shuuhei mumbled mostly to himself but Momo had heard him and laughed. Happy that his new girlfriend was laughing with him, he went back to kiss her soft and inviting lips.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture." He froze however when he heard the murderous voice of Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was glaring at him with red eyes, a dangerous aura surrounding his body and his Zanpakuto seemed to be shaking. Almost like it was ready to be released by its master and attack.

"Shiro-Chan!" While Shuuhei was frozen in fear, Momo was unfazed by all this and smiled at the growling young man. "Shuuhei and I are dating now!" She tightened her hold on him and gave a content smile at being in his arms.

"I can see that." Hitsugaya clenched his teeth when he saw how close they were and hated it more and more that they still hadn't let go of each other.

Shuuhei gulped when he saw the glare in Hitsugaya's eyes double and for a moment he could have sworn he heard a roar from a dragon. He knew that he was a dead man, everyone knew of his anger and what he did to those he considered a threat to him or childhood friend. He was somewhat confident that he wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't do anything that would cause Momo to cry but he was positive that he would do whatever he could to scare him. It would defiantly take some getting used to but he would probably have to be careful of how he was around the young Captain now. Only it bothered him that he was so scared of a man that could possibly ruin his relationship with Momo.

"_You know what, screw it!" _He already knew he was a dead man so why be afraid. He sucked up his fear and kissed his girlfriend on the lips once again. "What do you say we go out for dinner tonight to make this official?" He didn't miss the murderous glare increase with each word that he spoke.

"Ok!" Momo beamed up at him, happy how all this turned out. She still seemed oblivious that her best friend was trying to kill her boyfriend with just looking at him.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." With one last kiss he was gone, already running along the rooftops of the other Divisions and heading back to his room to get ready for his first date with Momo.

He hadn't even made it halfway before the rooftop he was on began to freeze over and an angry Captain Hitsugaya stood in front of him. "Let's have a talk, Lieutenant Hisagi." He gulped when he looked into those scary teal eyes and when his feet began to freeze. He was stuck now, alone on a roof with an overprotective Captain that wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Now he only had to survive long enough to make it to that date.


End file.
